Brick & Caridee (Conversation Story : Second Confession)
by roxxiane
Summary: The story takes when Caridee decide to quit the team & decide to running away because of her tragic past, & Brick's try to find her back...(contain R18 scene)


Brick : "Damn…where's she? She should be around here…The hell is she…(found her)"

Caridee : "(frowning then looking to him & surprised) B…Brick…"

Brick : "(worrying & a bit angry) what're you doing in here & in this heavy rain. I'm worrying about you (grab her) come on, let's go to my apartment"

Caridee : "No please don't…I don't want…(trying to release her arm but can't do it cause of his strong grip)"

Brick : "(still angry) Idiot…enough…Ahh…come on…you're getting sick if u stay too long (grab & pull her)"

Caridee : "(still frowning)"

Brick : "You're really soaking wet…go get some bath, I'll go get the towel & the shirt for you"

Caridee : "(frowning) K…"

Brick : "Come on…(push her)"

Caridee : "Thanks for the bath.."

Brick : "Is the shirt too big for you?"

Caridee : "Nah..ehmm…u not going to take a bath?"

Brick : "I did…in the guest bathroom"

Caridee : "Oow…well..i'll be going…thanks for the bath again…"

Brick : "(grab her faster) hey….it's already so late, just stay here"

Caridee : "It's ok I just take a ca…"

Brick : "(forbid her) Taking cab in such late night, I wouldn't even do that to a woman easily, just stay here"

Caridee : "(still frowning)"

Brick & Caridee : "(long silent moment)"

Caridee : "Well…ehmm… (don't know what to talk about)"

Brick : "Neh…am I did something that makes u this mad to me?"

Caridee : "Huh? No no no…it's not about you though"

Brick : "Then what's it? What's it that makes you suddenly running away?"

Caridee : "(looking away) I don't want to talk about it…It really ached me everytime I hear that story"

Brick : "I'm not trying to hurting you but, I think I know the reason why you run away & even had a resignation to quit the team"

Caridee : "(surprised) no please don't…I had enough"

Brick : "Why won't you share your problem with me or the team? Even if it's a tragic case, I don't mind…I want to help you, ease all your burden. So….please tell me, what's with the "that" case?"

Caridee : "(give up) Well…alright…I tell it…It was took place when I was a trained ninja, so one day, we had a mission to undercover one of the big boss mafia headhouse, that time the case is that the boss brought some kind of microchip that would control all the prime minister around the world. That time, me & 3 of my pals are the one in charge of the undercover. We have to switch the chip to the fake one for the big boss while the real one is saved by us, unfortunely one of my pal is a hired ninja killer that intend to trick me and the other 2. We actually already escaped but unfortunely I wasn't. I was captured by the boss & then they try to molested me, I was able to fight back but after that, they using injection to me & then I lost conscious. When I was unconscious, I was in a tied rope, there are lots of scar & blood over my face & there's a shooting target. Then I discover that I was gonna get execution. I was really shocked to find out that this case is globally wide & there's media everywhere. I was really just don't know what do, it's like…if it's true that I'm not worth in this world, then I really should just die. I just gave up, then they ready to shoot me down but suddenly a helicopter came to save me & it was hiromi, my ex who saves me & able to manage everything else back to normal. But then, after such long case, I thought that case is finished but I wasn't. The ninja killer is getting away from the jail & actually trying to imposter me for stealing not chip but the secret code from the president house. Then they find out the picture of me & started to accused me as the culprit. I'll try to explain everything but they even won't listen. I was so confused & don't know what to do then decide to quit cause I don't want our team name reputation ruined. And the other reason why I run away was because I want to find that ninja killer & finished his/her life this instead. That' ninja really is the one who ruin my image"

Brick : "(completely shocked)….woow…you really are surviving a lot. You've been tricked that dangerously & you even almost got killed"

Caridee : "Well, after this…you won't think of me as the sweet person (tear starting to fall) I hate it…I hate it…I always hate it this way, maybe I shouldn't be born at all. Sorry…I think I need to get some air….(suddenly he grab her)"

Brick : "(push her against the wall and felt angry) What're you saying? Where's that strong willed Caridee that I know? Where's the Caridee that always be there for her teammate? Where's that generous & kind heart Caridee that I know?"

Caridee : "(looking away) What's with that sayings?"

Brick : "(looking at her closely) Where's the Caridee that I cared a lot? Where's the innocent & sweet Caridee that I know? Where's that…dearest first love Caridee that I adore?"

Caridee : "Why bringing that up again?"

Brick : "Back then, you said to me "someday I want to become a strong willed lady, that would protect her close friends at any cost, fighting together till end & risk her life to save the loved one" and you also said "strong don't come just from power, it comes from the growing inner deep sense". I was really inspired by your words and everytime I'm thinking about your words, I become stronger. And remember, I saved your life back then from the attack because, you deserve to live more, reach your dream the highest & become strong willed woman. When you suddenly said that you shouldn't be born at all, if I'm the high temper person, I would be really really mad about it, but I don't. Please….don't make me lose my temper"

Caridee : "(looking away) Sorry…"

Brick : "Let me make this clear…ok…(breathing & looking at her closely) I don't & not gonna hate you just because of that tragic case, I'm not gonna think that you were a bad person because of that & so does the team, I don't have any intention to let you go. To me, you're my precious partner & teammate I could ever had. You always be there for the team, you fight along with everyone, you shown such strong skill in every mission, you're the sweet & calm person that can stop me being extremely sarcastic. And most importantly, you're my precious woman that I love"

Caridee : "(surprised)"

Brick : "I don't care if you're a bad person, I don't care if you're a lower grade person, I don't care if you're a disadvantaged person. All I care is that I will always be in love with you. I'll chase after you till the end if you get away, I'll be there for you if you need me, I'll even risk my life just to save you & one more thing, I'll stay & die by your side"

Caridee : "(surprised & tear starting to feel) Brick…I…I…don't know what to say…I…"

Brick : "(kabe don) I love you to the point of insanity. I want to know more about you, I want to spoil you anytime that I want, I want to mess you up even more & mostly…I'll try being the best man you ever had"

Caridee : "(feeling touch) Brick…."

Brick : "Do you love me, Carrie?"

Caridee : "(looking away & shy)"

Brick : "(getting closer) Well…do you really love me?"

Caridee : "(sudden straightforward) alright alright…I do love you, I really do love you…I really am easily got shy around the one that I love, At first, I was scared when u find out about my past & I'm afraid that you might totally hate me and…"

Brick : "(feeling surprised then hugs, caressing her & breathing)"

Caridee : "(silent)"

Brick : (kissing her head & caressing her even more) don't say that again, I never want to hear that again. I love you for who you are"

Caridee : "(hugs him)"

Brick : "(releasing & looking at her)"

Caridee : "(looking at him)"

Brick : "(wipe her tears off, holding her face, kiss her forehead, kiss her ear, kiss her eye, kiss her nose, kiss her lips 3 times)"

Caridee : "(looking at him & blushing) Brick…I…I…"

Brick : "(looking at her, holding her face) Carrie…(french kissed her passionately & sudden neck kissing)"

Caridee : "(blushing) aah…Brick….(moans)"

Brick : "Carrie… (continuing neck kissing her)

Caridee : "(moans even more) Brick…."

Brick : "(releasing her & grab her) come on…"

Caridee : "heh?"

Brick : "(pull her to bed)"

Caridee : "(panicking) eeh…wait…wait.. wait a minute…what're you doing?"

Brick : "Heh? should I even answer it?"

Caridee : "But but….isn't it kinda odd this way?"

Brick : "Huh? what's wrong?"

Caridee : "Well, actually….this is my…first time having this kind of thingy"

Brick : "(completely shocked) heh? heeeh? You never had sex before? And that's why when we're in the resort, you look like you refused it?"

Caridee : "(nodded)"

Brick : "(quite ashamed) aah damnn…I'm not strong enough with the beginner, (breathing) oohh well, you better get some sleep, I'll go sleep in the living room, wake me up if u need anything ok, good night"

Caridee : "(suddenly hug him from behind)

Brick : (surprised)

Caridee : ww…wait….don't go sleep yet…I really don't mind ok…if it's you, I'm fine with it…you don't need to hold back…I trust you, Brick"

Brick : "(pull her to bed again)"

Caridee : "(blushing) promise me you'll be gentle"

Brick : "(smiling) I promise. I'll go gentle & slowly (starting kissing her passionately and stripping her)

Caridee : "(blushing) Brick…"

Brick : "(unbuttoned her shirt while kissing her neck)"

Caridee : "(jolt & cover her shirt)"

Brick : "What's wrong?"

Caridee : "(little panic) Nothing…it's just….i'm quite shy showing my body to you"

Brick : "(smiling) I want to see it, I really want to see the whole you…"

Caridee : "Ok…"

Brick : "(stripped her completely & surprised)"

Caridee : "(Blushing & feeling nervous)"

Brick : "(smiling & go strip himself)"

Caridee : "(surprised & blushing seeing his whole body)"

Brick : "are you afraid? scared seeing me like this?"

Caridee : "(shaking her head)"

Brick : "(smiling) then…let me spoil & love you (kissing & licking her whole body)"

Caridee : "(moans)"

Brick : "(kiss her breast, sucking her breast, biting & licking her nipple)"

Caridee : "(moans even more) nooo…wait….aahh…"

Brick : "why? (sucking her left breast, breast squeezing & nipple tweak right breast)

Caridee : "(moans) you're being…greedy…"

Brick : "(little giggle) well the one who could have this is only me, your nipple is really sensitive (continuing sucking her breast)

Caridee : "(moans) Brick…u…such…a…lewd..ahh…"

Brick : "(kissing her belly, kissing her thigh, starting to spread her legs)"

Caridee : "(jolt) Brick…"

Brick : "(licking & eating her)"

Caridee : "(moans) aahh…ahhh…yaa…it…it…."

Brick : "(keeps licking & eating her)"

Caridee : "(moans) i…i…i…i…"

Brick : "(finished & preparing to "putting in it")

Caridee : "(moans & breathing)"

Brick : "(smiling) To be honest, I want to go very smoothly but, I really want to go deeper & more deeper to you. I can't hold it back anymore"

Caridee : "(blushing)"

Brick : "(putting in it & creak & more creak)"

Caridee : "(moans) aah…ahh… ahh… aah…"

Brick : "(moans & groans)"

Caridee : "(moans) it…it…it…hu..hurts…I…can't…i...can't"

Brick : "(moans) it's ok…just…hold me…scratch me…your pain is my pain too"

Caridee : "(moans & scratch his back)"

Brick : "(moans & groans)" Carrie…Carrie…I'm inside you…I can feel yours so deeply & I didn't know you can be this cutie lewd too…."

Caridee : "(moans & embarrassed) what's with the….embarassing sayings"

Brick : "(moans) Didn't I tell you that I would love & spoil you more? I want to mess you up even more, connected to you & craving you even lots more. You're so cute… (kiss her lips, neck & going faster)"

Caridee : "(moans) I…can't…I…can't…"

Brick : "(moans & groans) I…forgot…to…mention you that….your body…is a work of art…so beautiful….such a beauty"

Caridee : "(moans) Brick...I…(innocent face)"

Brick : "(at a limit) (groans) shit…damn it…(going even faster)"

Caridee : "(jolt) wait…wait…I…"

Brick : "(moans) sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, Carrie…I really…can't stop myself…I can't…I can't wait any longer (creak & more creak while holding her)"

Caridee : "(moans louder) Ahhh…Uhhh (little tear flowing)"

Brick : "(moans & groans) i love you…I love you…I love you…I love you…I love you…so muchhh, my sweet Carrie…(kissing her while going faster)"

Caridee : "(moans & heavy breathing) aahh…ahh….(cover her face)"

Brick : "(suddenly stop) let me see your face"

Caridee : "(shaking her head & embarrassed)"

Brick : "(smiling) I really want to see your face when you come (uncover her face)"

Caridee : "(blushing & breathing)"

Brick : "(smiling) so cute…(forehead kiss & hug her)I'm so happy…really happy…I could hold & loving you this close"

Caridee : "(heavy breathing) i…i….i…love….you…too…honey"

Brick : "(completely limitless) ohh shoot….(moans & groans) (faster & faster) (more double creak)"

Caridee : "(louder moans & tears flowing) AHHH…."

Brick & Caridee : (kissing passionately & holding close)"

Brick : "(moans & groans) Carrie…say my name, say my name, say it"

Carrie : "(moans) aah….I…i…I'm.. at…I…can't…enough…"

Brick : "(moans & seducing her) say it…"

Carrie : "(moans) b…b…b…brick…..aah…ahh"

Brick : "(moans) Carrie…..i love you…I'll mark every inch of you cause…you're mine… (kissing her passionately & holding close while going faster)

Brick : "(yawning) wheeww…morning already huh…(looking at her)"

Caridee : "(still sleeping)"

Brick : "(smiling, caressing) even your sleeping face is so cute, I might totally not able to control myself (kiss her forehead) (get up)"

Caridee : "(suddenly awake) (yawning)"

Brick : "Morning, did I wake you up?"

Caridee : "(yawning & get up) oow…noo…It's ok…"

Brick : "(get closer to her & smiling at her)"

Caridee : (surprised & blushing) what's with you & your lewd smile? It's making me feel uneasy"

Brick : "I'm so happy….really happy…last night was amazing & I grew loving you even more"

Caridee : "(blushing, embarrassed & small punch & push him) idiottt….idiottt…idiot idiot…

Brick : "Heyy…"

Caridee : "I received much pain from you but really, spare me too"

Brick : "(little giggle) sorry, can't help myself though"

Caridee : "(sulking) you're so gree…"

Brick : "(grab & kiss her) from now on, you're completely mine, I won't let you go"

Caridee : "(embarrassed & still sulking)"

Brick : "How's your body?"

Caridee : "(cutie sobbing chibi moment) It's still frickin' hurt, you're really almost break me into two/three pieces"

Brick : "(being sarcastic) Well I could break you into six pieces too you know"

Caridee : "(irritated) heeyy….you such a cruel…"

Brick : "(giggle) just kidding"

Caridee : "(blushing) eventhough it's my first time ever, your embrace & kiss were so warm & gentle. Well, although you're going insanely later one, but…I feel your warmness around me. The way you craved for me & all the sayings...it's…well…I feel…loved…"

Brick : "(surprised, smiling & patting her head) should I say it again just to make sure you "hear it" completely?"

Caridee : "no need, end of sentence"

Brick : "(giggle)"

Caridee : "Well…I'll go prepare the breakfast, can I use your kitchen, I could make something from… (suddenly falling down)"

Brick : "(surprised) oow…ok…I did it too much"

Caridee : "(trying to get up) it's ok…maybe I wasn't paying attention…(falling down again) (ache) aww…awww…"

Brick : "(feeling a bit guilty) ok…I really overdo her to the max insanity"

Caridee : "(still feeling ache & suddenly surprised)"

Brick : "(princess carry her)"

Caridee : "eeh? Brick? (blushing)"

Brick : "Don't worry, I'll carry you, well it's pretty much my responsibility too"

Caridee : "(blushing)"

Brick : "(trying his best to hold back longer & not gone insane for overdoing it to her)"

Caridee : "Let me help you"

Brick : "You just sit here, ok? You still ache right? Don't worry, I'll cook something yummy"

Caridee : "Well..ok.."

Brick : "(phone ringing) hello? Ooh hey, phil…wassup?"

Phillip : "dude, you find her?"

Brick : "yep…she's here…why?"

Phillip : "did you guys maybe…."

Brick : "Yeah we did it…and I don't force her ok?"

Phillip : "Eiyyy….that's my philly real man…so how's it? Is she good?"

Brick : "(irritated) You want to get a piece of my mind heh?"

Phillip : "hey, chill chill…I don't intend to steal her ok?"

Brick : "Oh hey, Phil…listen…I need to ask you a favor, could you check the case about Carrie's past & search for that ninja killer?"

Phillip : "Ooh ok…what for?"

Brick : "I need you & the rest of team to undercover that ninja, finds that person & kill it…that person is behind all of Carrie's misunderstanding"

Phillip : "Alright then…"


End file.
